donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Klump
Klumps are large tough enemies of the Kremling Krew, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country and is apparently a ground troop. One of them is King K. Rool's generals in the game, Donkey Kong 64. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country'' Klumps first make an appearance in Donkey Kong Country. They are invincible to some attacks in this game such as Diddy Kong jumping on him, due to having a helmet protecting him against some damage. They can only be defeated by Diddy's cartwheel, Donkey Kong's roll, Donkey Kong jumping on him, or having a barrel be thrown at him. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2'' In the games Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, a familiar enemy called Kannon makes an appearance. The Donkey Kong Country 2 manual states that Kannons are Klumps dressed up as pirates and are trained to use dangerous weapons such as kannons. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Klump reappears in Donkey Kong 64, being much larger and oddly having some pink colorations on him. ]]Klumps attack the Kongs by chasing them and bounching their bellies off them or tossing unripe, green, Orange Grenades. He can only be defeated by a shockwave attack or an Orange Grenade. When defeated, he gives a salute and falls over, leaving 3 Orange Grenades. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' Klump appears as an unlockable playable character in Diddy Kong Pilot as a part of Team Kremling. It also has its own, the Klump Cup as the third cup and, at the end, features the player being in a dogfight against Klump. Klump has high speed and weight, but low acceleration. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Klump makes yet another appearance in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast with a changed appearance. First of all, Klump has a bucket on his head, and has a brown skin coloration. He rivals Lanky Kong. The Infamous "General Klump" ''The Great Ape War'' '' General Klump was the lead pilot of King K. Rool's Kroc-army during The Great Ape War. He was known notoriously throughout the Primate Alliance for having de-tailed the half monkey, half ape Funky Kong. Appearances in Other Media ''Television General Klump (also known as Klump or Klumpy) was King K. Rool's second-command and general in the Donkey Kong Country animated series where he was one of the show's main characters. Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool (even being fired a few times by him), Klump remained ever faithful to him even stating in the episode "Klump's Lumps" (which was centered around Klump being fired) that serving K. Rool was his life. Perhaps due to his loyalty, (Or the fact that K. Rool's other high-ranking minion, Krusha, was just too dimwitted to be organized) Klump was oftentimes put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes. Despite his tough military-man like exterior, Klump was, in actuality quite a softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode, "Klump's Lumps". According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude," he is immune to illness due to the fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. Much of Klump's origin was revealed in the Christmas themed episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights". This episode reveals that as a young boy, Klump ended up causing a huge fire which devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. Klump's older brother, revealed to be the infamous pirate and K. Rool's rival, Kaptain Skurvy, in a show of true brotherly love, decided to take the blame for Klump. This resulted in Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. Klump only recalled vague memories of these events until Skurvy revealed everything to him. The end of the episode reveals that Klump had planned on joining Skurvy's crew, much to the protest of King K. Rool. Klump was voiced by Adrian Truss. ''Literature'' In the adaption of Donkey Kong Country, written by Michael Teitelbaum, Klump appears as one of K. Rool's Generals, along with Krusha, Kritter, and Rockkroc. Klump appears to lead the assault to steal the banana horde, much like in the game. Diddy Kong tries to stop him, but is captured and put inside a barrel. Klump is next seen in the last chapter on board the Gangplank Galleon, along with K. Rool, and the other three Kremling Generals. Diddy Kong ends up fighting Klump again. This time, instead of doing a jump attack, Diddy performs a cartwheel spin, knocking him off of the ship, and into the water below. Gallery Artwork File:KlumpDKC.jpg|Klump from Donkey Kong Country File:Klump.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' Screenshots File:Klump_Show.jpg|Klump from the TV series. File:Klump dk64.jpg|Klump chasing Lanky in Donkey Kong 64. Sprites File:KlumpColorSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Color) DKCGBA Klump sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Trivia *In the beta version of Donkey Kong Country, Klumps are immune to Donkey Kong's jump attack, but this effect was somehow taken out of the game, allowing Donkey Kong to defeat Klumps by any attack technique. *In the Donkey Kong games, Klump was brown (pink in Donkey Kong 64), but in the TV Show, he was yellow (green in Season 2). *Although Klumps can appear in multiples, in the Donkey Kong Country manual, they suggest he is an individual kremling. Category:Villains Category:Kremlings Category:Land Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Trilogy